


罪人之歌

by february22015



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: 在林中失蹤了一段日子後突然出現的Lehnsherr家女兒Wanda，在神志不清的情況下被指控對其他失蹤的孩子使用巫術，並將面臨從異端裁判所派來的神父的審判。住在同一城鎮的Peter正苦惱要如何幫助他們還有自己偷偷在路上撿到空置聖堂飼養的流浪犬，但神父到達的日子比他所預期的早了一天。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Scott Lang/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 3





	罪人之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 含暗示或明示的路人，暴力以及懷孕等情節，  
> 虛構的中世紀背景，多角色視點描寫，角色設定以MCU為主（若沒有OOC），可能會混入少量漫畫或演員梗，但總括來說私設多，作者吃書及棄坑率高。
> 
> Lehnsherr一家子女混合了不同出處的角色  
> MCU：Pietro,Wanda,  
> X-men:Peter,Nina  
> The Gifted:Lorna

冬末

他沉默地靠着石壁，站在角落看着床上兩副重疊的軀體，在燭光的照耀下可看見男人的身影正賣力地把腰撞進身下人的體內，隨着每一個動作把自己的痕跡和氣味都留在那磨得發紅的腿間，房間充斥着二人的信息素，然而身下的人毫無動情或痛苦的跡象，由始至終默默承受着粗暴的入侵，猶如在這城堡內收藏着的其中一個石膏像，冰冷空洞的旁觀者。

沒有他所見過的貴族般發出瘋狂放蕩地呻吟，也沒如奴隸般絕望地悲鳴，只是安靜地任由他人侵犯。每晚從旁看着，他開始想象這個人是否也曾因為拒絕服從而被懲罰過，以至現在習以為常地張開雙腿吞下異物。

但他知道這全都是這個人所渴求的，不是肉體的歡喻也不是為了繁殖，是一種他難以形容的東西。  
從沒有人告訴過他那是甚麼，但卻彷彿曾經擁有過般，他偶爾也能從這充滿計算的雙眼之中看得出來那種幻象。

那疑幻似真的感覺，就如他從有記憶開始前早就失去的手臂突然感受到溫度，他能夠看見雪花飄到冰冷的金屬手心中瞬間溶化，直至痛楚和恐懼令這細小的幻覺消散無蹤，讓他再看清楚那雪花仍在手心上。

男人變得急促的呼吸和抽送預告着一切快將結束，他把精神重新放到二人身上，床上一直處於被動的人把小腿纏繞在男人腰間，雙手撫上那張陌生的臉，微啓的雙唇跟隨最後節奏輕呼出一口氣，微微翹起的嘴角造出微笑的假象，迷惑着男人靠前，更加深入這懷抱，二人身軀緊貼邁進高潮。

那一瞬間，他幾乎可從那雙眼中看見期待。

仲夏

該怎麼辦。面對着不停對自己搖頭擺尾熱情地要求一起玩的混色比特犬，Peter暗自苦惱着。

自從在上個月從別的城市回程時在路邊發現了這頭奄奄一息的狗之後，因為家裡經營着麵包店May也不會讓他養，他就一直把牠放了在這個因瘟疫人去留空的小聖堂裡。

宗教在他成長中並非影響深遠的概念，早晚用餐前他都會跟May一起祈禱，在想念叔叔時會幻想他在天堂，在貧苦之中他感恩自己仍擁有一切重要的事物，他大概就是這個程度的信徒，但他很喜歡這個與喧鬧的城鎮中心有點距離的簡陋小聖堂，特別在這些難過的日子，他都會特地趁着購買材料的空檔偷偷溜進這裡獨處，有時在哭，有時就只是靜靜看苦像發呆，而現在就是早晚來餵這隻比特犬。

他低頭用力親吻了狗額上黑得發亮的毛髮，牠是在他最低落的時候及時出現的救星，但現在他得按照Doctor Palmer的委托，在後天前打點好這裡的一切，讓新來的神父住進這裡，而忙得不可開交的她一直都不知道這頭狗的存在。

"⋯決定好了嗎？"本來是一起走過來，步速卻跟不上推着一整車貨物的Peter的Ned喘着大氣跌坐在手推車上，毫不介意沾到他衣服上的麵粉。

"你家有可能嗎？"耳朵被Peter揉得舒服，狗不自覺地提起後腿抓着空氣。

"我媽說養了這種狗你可以準備睡在街上了，還未進屋就首先把門拆掉了。"Ned也忍不住伸出手摸了摸牠的下巴。

"住了整個月這裡還不是好好的，牠不怕生又安靜聽話，我猜牠以前有被人養過。"也許不是特別討厭狗隻的人也能容得下這個小生命吧。但當想到對象的身份地位他又不太肯定。

裁判所特地派來的神父可是要來審判Wanda，哪會是那種允許流浪狗在聖堂到處跑的慈祥老人。

想起朋友的苦況，他的表情黯淡起來。

Wanda和她哥哥Pietro和一個住在附近的幾個男女在幾個月前在森林裡一同失蹤，Peter也跟他們的家人試過進去尋找他們的踪影，但不但森林面積過於遼闊，雨季的天氣令搜索更困難和危險，就連他們的父親Erik也特地叮囑他他的孩子還有Peter別再走進森林，Peter仍記得那個跟他鮮有交流的父親一臉憔粹的摸了摸他的頭，說了聲"謝謝"。最終就只剩下Erik每天都冒險深入林中去找自己的孩子。

直至上個月，在林中打獵的Clint發現了Wanda，她獨自一人到處在森林裡遊蕩，身邊沒有其他人。Doctor Strange和Palmer幾經辛苦，在她強烈掙扎中完成診斷，她除了身上有一些擦傷和瘀痕外沒有大礙，但精神不穩的狀態令她無法清楚說明其他人的行踪或事發經過，儘管如此，在好幾個失踪者家屬的指控下，治安官還是趁Strange不在城中時把她收監，而她父親和弟妹則因為在過程之中傷害了幾個官員而被一同鎖進獄中，Palmer把剩下年紀最小的Nina帶到自己診所暫時看管。

他自小認識Lehnsherr一家，跟年紀相約具有着相同姓名的次子是好友，他知道外面的人都因為他們獨特的外形和孤僻的習性，刻意扭曲他們的關係，而現在這些惡意的行為更是變本加厲，他害怕這些說話傳到神父耳中會對裁判有影響，雖然早就預計着最差的情況，但他心裡仍希望事情會有轉機。

“還有一整天時間可以慢慢想啊，真的沒辦法的話，就算牠把May的麵包吃光你也會把牠帶回去吧。"Ned拍了拍Peter的肩。他知道以Peter個性他沒法對任何事情袖手旁觀，不論是這頭狗還是身邊的人。

與Ned分別過後Peter推着車經過酒館街道，已經接近傍晚時份，路上有幾個衣著大膽的男女正在向路人搭訕，身上塗着令體香更濃厚的特製香膏，毫不顧忌地宣示着自己的第二性別，即使是未分化的Peter也能聞得出來，他們只是隨便的向這邊露出帶有暗示的微笑也足以令Peter耳根通紅，要是平時的他早就遵從May從小的教誨加快腳步離開，但他現在就在門口猶䂊着要怎樣進去。

"你怎麼在這裡？"頭頂突然傳來歡快的語調，還沒枱頭Peter一下子就知道這是他正要找的男人。

"Scott！"他馬上拋下木輪車敏捷地攀上屋頂去。

"wow！你小心點。"Scott驚訝地伸出手想要抓住Peter，但這年輕人不費一點氣力就爬了上來。

"Peter他們現在怎麼了？是整家人關在一起嗎？還是跟其他人關在同一個地方？"

"慢着、小子你的口水！"面對Peter一連串的追問和迫近，Scott別開臉並用手推開對方的。

Scott上星期因一些被這間酒館的老闆娘發現他在這裡工作時偷偷喝了一整瓶酒被拋進獄中，就因為對方是人一個盲眼的老婦他就大意了，而現在他得為她免費修葺屋頂作為補償。

Peter知道Scott今天出獄後會在這裡，他用盡方法都沒法看到任何一個Lehnsherr，所以就決定跑來問裡面的情況。

"噢。抱歉⋯"Peter聽話地退開，Scott嘆了口氣。

"Lehnsherr一家我只見到銀髮小子，他沒事，雖然差點被佔便宜，但已被我擺平了。"Scott得意洋洋地笑着，但見Peter仍一臉哀愁的模樣他也沒再嘗試逗這孩子笑了。

“以我打聽到的消息，他和Lorna應該很快就可以放出來，Erik的話⋯"回憶起當天那個治安官的傷勢，他不敢肯定。  
也許處理方式不一樣，但同作為父親他也很明白Erik的心情，兒子失蹤，女兒變成這副模樣，事件還未查清就得背上污名。他不能想象要是那個是Cassie的話他會有多心痛。

"要是最終罪成的話，Wanda會怎樣？"Peter繼續問，但沒有正視着他，目光隨便的落在地上某一點上。

"⋯我不知道，孩子⋯我很抱歉。"他們都知道這個城的中心架着一個台，坐在屋頂的他們只需要稍稍抬起下巴往下看就能見到，只是他們都不願提起，彷彿是一個禁忌的詞語。

當年瘟疫其間多少人是背着與惡魔交易等罪名被無辜送上台上，即使多年過後，沒有教會的引領，恐懼仍是輕易的喚醒人們那份藏在心底的”信仰”。Scott見過不少犯下不少惡行的人，知道真正的邪惡是甚麼，就如那些他當時在灼熱的火光和令人作嘔的焦臭味中所看見的，絕望所轉化成的致命狂熱。

"還是看看審判會怎樣吧，現在沒了Fisk，他們可能會輕手一點，或者到時也能找到更多證據，或那幾個孩子會跟Pietro一起出現⋯⋯"

"你真的這樣認為嗎？即使Fisk不在，議會那群人還在。"他忘了Peter己經15歲，不再是隨便幾句安慰就能說服得到的小孩子。而Peter說的也是事實，這座城雖然表面上是自由城鎮，但議會基本上就是一個小型貴族圈子，Fisk就是身處最頂端的管理人。雖然自Fisk愛妻死後，他一直像個隱士一般深居簡出，城上的事都交由他的心腹Wesley和議會處理，但一切如故，沒運氣的還是得繼續拼命生存下去。

“⋯抱歉、我不是⋯"意識到自己的語氣，他有點不好意思的向Scott道歉。

"不要這麼輕易就道歉啊，而且你這點小脾氣跟我家Cassie還差得遠呢。"Scott只是笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀。他知道這孩子這些日子都過得不太好，而且正值敏感的年紀，有點情緒也是正常。

"謝謝你，我想我得走了。”Peter鼓起勇氣站起來眺望着下方的處刑台。逃離這個村落也好，說服審判他們的人也好，他得找辦法去幫他們。

“可別做任何蠢事令你嬸嬸傷心。”Peter突然一副下定決心的樣子，一躍而下離開了，Scott爬到屋頂邊看着細小的身影，感嘆着Peter的年少氣盛。

Peter笑着對他揮了揮手，但才往前走了一步笑容便消失了。

“這不是Parker家的小鬼嗎？”全身酒氣的男人步出了酒館。他認得這個是經常在店裡騷擾May的人。

“怎麼啦？窮到要來這裡賣屁股了嗎？嬸嬸沒奶水給你喝了嗎？"Peter從小到大都被嘲笑和欺負，一般他都不會被對方幾句挑釁刺激到，但當內容是有關他在乎的人時他還是禁不住咬緊牙關。

"噢，別騷擾那孩子了。"Scott往下喊着並準備下來阻止對方。

"閉嘴，Scott！對了，你跟那家的怪胎們都很熟吧，告訴我，那2個婊子在裡面玩得開心嗎？可惜他們哥哥早就死了，不然我們可以在法院看看他們每晚如何相親相愛。"看着那猥瑣的嘴臉，Peter再也忍不住要走上前，而就在他快將要站到男人面前時，他停下了腳步，下一秒就是強烈的衝擊聲。

另一個男人被拋了出酒館，撞上Peter的目標雙雙倒在地上。

"沒錢休想繼續住在這裡！"盲眼老婦從酒館走了出來，中氣十足地對那男人喊道，然後對着沒人的方向指着空氣說："小鬼你也快給我回家去！"

"知道⋯"Peter被嚇到只敢小聲回應，老婦聽後便轉身回去，街道回復平靜。

Peter和Scott呆住了，被剛拋出來的男人發出了聲呻吟，身下的人似乎被剛才的衝擊撞昏了，在地上一動也不動。

"你沒事嗎？"Peter帶着猶豫走過去問候，在一旁撿起了男人弄掉的看似馬又不像馬的粗糙木偶，然後交到男人手中。  
垂着頭的男人舉起手以示謝意，但正當他想開口說些甚麽時，吐出來的卻只有嘔吐物，全都正好落在昏睡着的男人身上。

Peter發出一聲慘叫馬上退後了幾步。他不知道該覺得滿足還是嘔心，也許2種也有點。

"Peter！！"驚魂未定之間，他見到Ned向着自己跑過來。

"Ned，怎麽了？你不是回家去了嗎？"

Ned氣吁吁地握着他的肩膀說出幾個單詞。

"神父、那神父到了！"

Peter的心一沈，二話不說就跑走了，一直沒有停下直至他跑到小山丘上的那座聖堂門口。

透過門縫，他看見裡面已亮起燭光。他吞了吞口水，調整着呼吸打開了門。

聖堂裡裡有3個人，Dr.Palmer，Nina，還有身旁的長椅上另一個深紅色身影，本來在那個人腳邊興奮地喘着氣的狗，從他身邊跑了過來迎接Peter。

"Peter？是你嗎？"Palmer問。

滿頭大汗的Peter撫着狗的頭讓牠安乖乖坐下，並向Palmer點點頭，目光轉移到陌生人身上。

那個人朝着Peter的方向微微轉過身，但沒有看着他，然後開口問道：

"這是你的狗嗎？"

那既不是個慈祥老人，也不是他在惡夢中見到的形象。


End file.
